Lean On Me
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: When Inuyasha yells at Kagome and compares her to Kikyo, she runs off. Will Inuyasha be able to say what he's been feeling for so long?


**Prettyinpinkgal: Finally, FINALLY I get around to writing a oneshot for Inuyasha! It's about time! Well, please enjoy! And I'm sorry if the characters ever end up OOC. Umm...I don't like the title that much. But I can't think of anything else at the moment. So I guess I'll have to deal XP  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Hence, why I'm writing on _FAN_fiction.  
**

**LEAN ON ME**

"Hey, Kagome! Hurry it up!" Inuyasha called behind him. The teen girl gave him a cold look, surprising Inuyasha and the others, making them freeze as she walked past them.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked nervously.

The time traveler turned, then forced a smile. "Oh, uh, I'm fine..."

"Then what the heck was that glare about?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome clenched her fist to keep herself in check.

"Sorry," she said with a smile. "I'm just not in...a very good mood right now." With that, she walked on ahead.

_What was that about? _thought Inuyasha. Shrugging it off, he began walking again.

* * *

He had been with _her _again. Kikyo. Kagome had seen him go into the forest last night. She had followed, being quiet and far enough behind so that Inuyasha's keen senses wouldn't notice her. Sure enough, he'd gone to Kikyo. Kagome didn't stay for the whole thing; it was too painful. Inuyasha had embraced Kikyo, muttering something about him loving her. The modern girl couldn't take it, and quickly left. 

She was furious; why couldn't Inuyasha be kind to her like he was to Kikyo? Kagome was upset, since the man she loved had gone to his dead lover once again. But more than anything, Kagome was jealous. Kikyo was beautiful, strong, powerful, and had Inuyasha. It was no wonder Inuyasha loved her over Kagome.

Kagome stopped, sensing a shard of the Shikon no Tama. "I'm sensing a jewel shard!" she told the others. Suddenly, a demon appeared, quickly charging towards the group. Everyone got ready for battle and split up.

"Hiraikotsu (A/N I'm not sure how to spell this)!" Sango shouted as she hit the creature. It left a deep injury, angering the demon.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled, sending some fire to help out a little. Suddenly, the demon shot fire from his mouth. Miroku sucked it up with his Wind Tunnel.

Kagome shot an arrow, but the monster avoided it. It lunged towards the teen as she watched in horror, unable to move in time. "NO!" she cried, covering her head and closing her eyes.

She felt the wind blow as she was picked up and set down again. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyasha. He had his back turned.

"WIND SCAR!" he shouted as he jumped, taking out his Tetsusaiga and killing the demon. He landed, and whirled around, glaring at Kagome.

The girl blinked. Then she let out a small smile. "Um, thanks for saving me..."

"...Again," Inuyasha shot at her. _What's his problem? _Kagome thought, confused.

Inuyasha continued. "Geez, can't you do anything?" The time traveler's eyes widened. "You always end up nearly getting yourself killed, and someone always has to save you! For once, couldn't you be more like Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried.

"Oh no..." Sango muttered, knowing how much that must have hurt Kagome. Kilala gave a worried look at the hanyou and the high schooler.

Kagome clenched her fist. "Well..." she choked out, "..maybe _I _wish I _was _like Kikyo! But then I'd be stuck with the living, and right now, I wish I would just disappear!" She turned on her heel and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_I wish I _could _disappear. Then I wouldn't feel this horrible. I always end up acting like it's okay with me that he's seeing Kikyo, and I can never tell him how much I love him! He doesn't even care one BIT about me! _Kagome thought as she ran. Tears blurred her vision, but eventually she found herself deep in the woods, without a clue of where she was. She then collapsed, unable to stand anymore, and covered her face as she cried.

_I wish I was Kikyo._

* * *

Inuyasha reached out to Kagome as she ran, as if he was reaching out for the words he said and could take them back. But it was no use. Inuyasha surely couldn't talk to Kagome right now; he had no idea what to say. Not to mention the people behind him would give him a hard time if he tried to apologize in front of them. 

"Way to go, Inuyasha," Shippo said with a sigh.

"Shut up, runt," the dog-eared boy snapped. He jumped up to his favorite tree, then stayed there until evening, wondering what Kagome meant by saying she wished she disappeared. Was what he said really that horrible? Sure, he figured Kikyo wasn't Kagome's favorite person in the world, but...

"Are you going after Kagome now, Inuyasha?" the monk said as the sun began to set. He and the others had decided to drop the subject of Kagome and leave Inuyasha alone until he thought of what to say, but soon it would be dark, and it wouldn't be safe for the girl to be by herself during the night.

In response to Miroku's question, Inuyasha merely grunted, not even bothering to look at the man. Like _heck _Inuyasha would go after Kagome in front of the others! Sometimes Inuyasha was just too dang prideful for his own good.

Suddenly, Inuyasha got wacked in the head, hard. "OW!" he shouted, clutching his skull as he turned around to yell at whoever did that.

It was the demon slayer Sango. "Go after Kagome. Now." Her voice was disturbingly calm, and was cold as ice. Both the monk and half-human shuddered.

"M-maybe later," was Inuyasha's reply.

"GO! NOW!" The demon slayers furious reply sent Inuyasha flying.

"Fine! I'll go and find her! But not because you told me to," he said. And it was the truth. Even though he didn't show it, he was worried about Kagome. Really worried. What if a demon got her? What if Naraku kidnapped her? What if she was lost or got hurt? What if...? What if...?

As his feet ran, jumping every now and then, Inuyasha sniffed, searching for her scent, which the half-demon secretly liked.

He knew he loved Kikyo. But that was a long time ago. Nowadays, while he still loved seeing her, but it felt like he was _forcing _himself to believe he loved her. As if it was some sort of obligation.

And he had feelings for Kagome. That much he knew for a while. As his love for Kikyo began to fade, his feelings for Kagome grew more and more.

Last night, Inuyasha had snuck off to see Kikyo. He confessed he didn't love her anymore. He had realized it while watching Kagome's sleeping form that he didn't love Kikyo. Maybe he never did. Maybe he always just wanted someone to love him and accept him.

Granted, Kikyo didn't take the news well. "You have fallen for Kagome, haven't you?" It was then that Inuyasha realized how blind he was. He had all the time been pushing Kagome away and chasing after a cold, dead priestess who was a complete opposite of the girl he now loved.

_There! _Finally, Inuyasha spotted Kagome. He landed in the grass a few yards away, going unnoticed by her. He took a step, then stopped.

She was crying.

He had known Kagome would be hurt by his words, but it wasn't a whole lot that he would see Kagome actually cry. And to know that it was because of him made him despise himself.

"Ka...gome?" he asked cautiously. She raised her head and spotted him. The pained expression on her face soon turned into an angered one.

"What do _you _want?" she spat out.

"I just...wanted to make sure you were all right." It was only Kagome that could make him so concerned.

"Well, I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes.

"No, you're not fine!" Inuyasha shouted. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand that was drying her cheeks. She gasped by the sudden motion, then looked into his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked down, then back into her hazel eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. The truth is, I'm glad you're not like Kikyo."

"Oh really? I'm sure you just _love _rescuing me all the time," Kagome replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile. "Actually, I don't really mind it. I like it how you're strong, but still depend on me. I wouldn't want you to be at all like Kikyo. You're always smiling, and you can almost always cheer up someone else. Why would I want you to change?" he asked.

She blinked. _**Doki-doki, **_she felt her heart go. (A/N In case you don't know, doki doki is the Japanese sound effect for a heart pounding, like if the person is blushing or something) Kagome Higurashi always felt this way with Inuyasha, but with him actually smiling gently at her, and his penetrating eyes acting as if they could see right into her soul, it made her feel double the excitement.

"T-then why did you say I should be like her?" she asked, trying her hardest to still sound angry, although a small blush was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Because you make me worry too much."

The blunt-yet caring-words made Kagome's eyes widen. Inuyasha was dead serious. He continued. "Kikyo was always one to take care of herself. She didn't need anyone. So I said that you should be like her so that you wouldn't get hurt. One day...I might not be there to help you...and if something were to happen to you... Dang it, Kagome, I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you!" With sudden forcefulness, he pressed his lips against hers under the moonlit sky.

The kiss lasted for only moments, but to the two lovers, it seemed like a thousand years.

However, a thousand years are eventually up, and the two broke apart. Kagome, blushing darkly, asked, "But what about Kikyo? I mean, I saw you with her last night, so..."

It was Inuyasha's turn to blink. A few minutes later, he let out an, "Oh!" and said, "So _that's _what you were angry about. Were you jealous?" he teased the girl.

"N-no! Of course...not..." Kagome sighed. She held a debate in her mind, considering telling the hanyou the truth. After all, he had _kissed _her! Why would he do that if he didn't feel anything for her?

However, before Kagome could make her mind up, Inuyasha looked up at the starry sky. "I was telling her I'm sorry." The teen looked at the boy from the feudal era, and saw he didn't have a sad expression on.

He continued. "I told her I didn't love her anymore, and I realized that there was someone else. Someone I wanted to protect. Someone I cared about." He turned his gaze to Kagome, who was listening to this with great interest.

"R-really? Who is it?" Kagome asked. _Please let him say he loves me, please let him say he loves me, _she silently hoped in her heart.

Inuyasha acted like his normal self, putting on a smirk and asking, "Stupid! You should be able to figure it out!"

"What do you mean, stupid!" Kagome shouted. But she had forced it out. She gave up pretending and giggled, then threw herself into her Inuyasha's arms. "I love you, Inuyasha! I have for a long time now!"

Inuyasha smiled against her raven black hair, then said, "I love you too, Kagome."

Later, as they were walking back hand-in-hand, Kagome frowned teasingly and said, "You know, you really hurt me earlier..."

Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze and frowned. "I know. I'm really..."

"...So you deserve a punishment." She quickly let go of his hand, took a few steps back, and had a playful smile on her face.

Inuyasha blinked, wondering what she was planning.

"Sit."

**Prettyinpinkgal: I know, Inuyasha is SOOOOOO out of character! GAAH! I hate it! I'm really sorry, everyone :(. But hopefully, I'll make another Inuyasha fanfic, and it'll be better! And I don't really think I got across what I wanted to say with this oneshot. Again, I'm SOOOO sorry about the OOCness. Please review, even if you think it's crud XP**


End file.
